What the hell is going on?
by Lord Maximus
Summary: On routine exploration the USS Enterprise comes across a fleet of ships pursued by humans a system they've never heard of. Suddenly they find themselves fighting of primitive weapons as the humans attack in the name of Kobol. What the hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

--

In the dark of space a large ship emerged from a flash of light. The ship glided through space with grace and beauty as it continued on its determined course. The USS _Enterprise_, the flagship of Federation fleet was an impressively built ship. Built with the most up to date Federation technology along with reverse engineered 24th century technology taken from the scans of the surviving crew of the USS _Kelvin_ putting it ahead of any standard technological development in the Federation.

"We are now secure from Warp Speed. Now entering the designated system." said Sulu.

"Ok, let's see what we got." said Kirk from his command chair.

"I have completed a full scan of the system we are in. The system we are in has in total three planets two would be classified as Class D planets and the other a Class H planet. A class two nebula resides four hundred thousand kilometers from the out planet and they all orbit a B class star. However I have detected a series of spatial distortions on the outskirts of the systems and now registers as ships." said Spock.

"That means we could have a first contact on our hands." asked Kirk.

"Indeed." said Spock.

Sulu take us on a course and follow that trail, when the ship enters sensor range Spock will scan and see if we can determine it could be a threat to us at all. If not we'll try to talk." said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

--

Ten minutes later

"Vessels entering visual range." said Spock.

Three of the ships resembled two Y shaped hulls attached at their center by a single pylon with arms positioned parallel to each other giving the ships a star like design. One other ship had a strong resemblance to a chapel but was larger than the other two ships. The last one was similar to first two ships but small and had only one Y shaped hull on top.

"Have they detected us?" asked Kirk.

"Negative. Captain, sensors show there are stress levels and signs of damage on various locations of the ship." said Spock.

"Captain, the vessels are launching fighters." said Chekov.

Kirk looked to the view screen and saw numerous small craft coming out of three of the ships with the floating chapel hanging behind.

"I read kinetic energy weapons and missiles on them. They pose no serious threat to the ship." said Spock.

"Let's raise shields anyway. Go to Yellow Alert." said Kirk.

The klaxon for Yellow Alert sound and the lights started glowing.

"Try to open a channel to the ships." said Kirk.

Uhura nodded at her station.

--

"I've never seen a ship like that before." said an Eight as she peered through the ship's scanners and saw the image of a new ship in her mind.

They had been running for a year now. Since the defeat of the Cylon Empire the survivors fled with whatever they had to escape their enemies, the Colonials. Humans that had created and enslaved them, when the armistice was signed both sides knew it was an excuse to put the war on hold to fall back and regroup. The war had weakened both sides and they knew it.

The Cylons had planned to infiltrate the Colonial defense network but the Colonials found out and launch a surprise attack that carried on into Cylon space. The Cylons threw whatever they had at the invaders but in the end it was they who lost. Their home world was nuked into oblivion while the survivors were scattered. Only three Basestars of the new modern design survived along with a Resurrection ship

On their journey they came across the Guardians, the legendary original Centurions that guarded the First Hybrid. Working together they manged to fend countless Colonial assaults who were dedicated to wiping out the Cylon race forever.

"It looks unharmed but the energy readings are much higher than they should be for a ship that size." said Number Five.

"I'm launching the Raiders now." said a Number Five.

"No wait! Don't attack it! Just wait a minute." said another Number Eight.

"The Guardians have launched their Raiders so it might be too late." said a Number Four.

Number Eight could only watch as the remaining Raiders they had left moved into attack position between the remaining Basestars and the new ship. As she looked at the ship she saw something.

"Wait! Magnify that wording on the front section." she said.

The image zoomed in and all Cylons nearly gasped at what they saw. It was impossible. They could read what was written on the saucer section of the ship.

**USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701**

"Is it a Colonial ship?" asked Number Three in shock.

"No. The Colonials would have fired on us or launched their vipers." said a Number Six.

"Tell the Guardians to hold their fire." said Number Eight.

"Wait! They've opened a channel." said Number Two.

The voice came through and every Cylon heard it.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. Please respond."

The Cylons paused as they heard the message. Federation? Before they could discuss this Number Eight opened a transmission.

"This is Sharon Valeri speaking to the ship calling itself _Enterprise_. We refugees fleeing from a war we lost. Please tell us what this Federation is." she said.

"What have you done?!" shouted Cavil.

"We don't have time to frak around." Sharon said. "We need to decide what to do about this new ship."

"It is unlikely that we could capture it, and destroying it could result in many casualties." Simon said.

"But the risk is great." Dianna said.

"We could lose many ships instead of destroying the ship." Leoben said.

"The risk is too great." Simon said.

"My model is in agreement." Sharon said.

"It is a multi-planetary alliance of different species." The voice replied. "We are on a mission to explore and discover new species, potentially so they may join or open up relations."

Number Three whispered. "What the frak is this crap?"

"What different species are represented on your ship?" Number Eight asked.

--

"Curious, aren't they?" asked Kirk.

"Indeed." said Spock.

"There is Vulcan, Andorian, Human-" Kirk was cut off.

"_Human? There are humans on your ship?_"

"Why yes, and as a matter of a fact I and a majority of the crew are human." said Kirk.

"_What planet are you from Captain_?"

"You think these people are human haters?" asked Bones.

More like they haven't seen humans from another planet." Kirk shrugged. "Might as well tell them. No beating around the bush here."

"Go ahead Captain." Spock said.

"I and a majority of the humans on this ship come from a planet called Earth." Aaron said.

There was silence on the other end of the link.

"You think they received that?"

--

"Cluster Frak!"

"Perhaps." The seventh model at the table, Gina, a six, spoke. "Or perhaps it is a test. Or maybe a sign."

"Of what? That god is trying to frak with us?!" Cavil spat.

"That this could be a first contact, possibly the thirteenth tribe." Gina said. "We might need to rethink this before we toss wave after wave of our brethren at this ship to be slaughtered."

"And what the frak would you do?" Cavil asked.

"I think they might be open to….talk." Gina said. "I will make a point to them if it will ease your mind."

"A bluff? That's your plan?" Sharon asked.

"It is both that or they jump in and frak us all in one shot." Gina said.

"I have to agree."

"They are humans! Why would they help us!?"

"We don't have a choice." said Number Eight.

--

"Captain, multiple distortions close by. Similar to the first set of vessels." said Spock.

"Visual." said Kirk.

The screen which showed an endless numbers of stars in the void of space switched and revealed a number of unknown ships. They mostly resembled gigantic whales with pods or nacelles extending from both sides with massive alligator heads at the front.

"I detect no discernible shields, or standard warp drive, Captain. It looks like they are defended by heavy hull plating, dense neo-titanium alloy, but they appeared to be heavily armed. The scanners are showing five hundred fourteen kinetic weapons, twelve missile tubes, and nuclear ordinance, and twenty four primary weapons." Sulu said.

"Hailing frequencies." said Kirk.

"Captain, the new ships have launched fighters on an intercept course with the first ships." said Spock.

"Channel open." said Uhura.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ you are nearing our space and are targeting your weapons on us. We are on a mission of peace and exploration but we will respond if you do not withdraw your fighters." said Kirk.

He gave them ten seconds to respond but nothing came.

"Captain, they've locked on to us." said Sulu.

"Return the favor, Mr. Sulu. Charge phaser banks." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Sulu as the bridge went to red alert.

"Captain, fighters on approach." said Sulu.

"Full evasive. Fire a warning shot in their path." said Kirk.

It fired its phasers directly in front of the path of fighters and they seemed to stop in space.

"The fighters have ceased approach. The vessels have slowed their approach." said Spock.

Uhura turned from her console.

"Captain, we are being hailed from the flagship of the fleet."

"On speakers." said Kirk.

"_This is Admiral Helena Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus. You are interfering with our righteous quest of destroying the Cylon race once and for all. Move out of the way and surrender now or you will pay for crimes against the Twelve Colonies of Kobol_." said a female voice over the speakers.

Everyone paused. Kirk opened a channel.

"Admiral Cain, I have never before heard of Kobol or any colony affiliated with it. Your quest takes you close to our space. Do not attempt any hostile actions, or we will defend ourselves." said Kirk.

"Captain, the vessels are moving again. They're moving towards us and the now identified Cylon vessels." said Sulu.

"I repeat, halt your advance or we will open fire." said Kirk.

"Communications have severed." said Uhura.

"They seem unwilling to listen to reason." said Bones.

"We warned them." Kirk said.

"Captain, fighters on approach." said Sulu.

"Full evasive." said Kirk.

The fighters came screaming down upon the _Enterprise_ as she began to dodge fire from them and the Colonial fleet.

"Target fighters and fire phasers on full." said Kirk.

All thought the fighters' weapons were ineffectual the Federation ship's weapons were not. It fired its phasers and each shot hit its target no matter how a fighter dodged or moved it was destroyed. The pilots gasped in surprise and horror as a large number of their fellow pilots died instantly in flashes of light and moved off.

--

In the CIC Cain watched in horror as forty of her Vipers disappeared instantly from the DRADIS.

"What the frak happened?!" she shouted.

"According to the pilots they used some sort of energy weapons." said communications officer said.

"Have the fighters swarm both that ship and Cylons at once. Get in close and overwhelm them and we'll focus on the new ship." said Cain.

--

"The _Pegasus_ and the other ships are moving towards us." said Spock.

"Target their launch bays. They can't launch and land anymore fighters without them. Use phasers only and target their gun emplacements as well." said Kirk.

Red beams slammed into the ship and the armor beneath the area of the impact melted away, and the cruiser was knocked off its axis. The cruiser staggered from the hit. Launch bays, exterior weapon mounts, and critical structural junctures were blown apart from the sheer power of the extremely powerful weapons. The pilots watched in horror as their most powerful warship was crippled in a few seconds.

"Shoot to kill! Get those bastards!" shouted the squad leader.

The Vipers attempted turned their attention towards the _Enterprise_ but just as they got in close they rammed into the ship's shields and exploded on impact. The remaining pilots backed off in shock as they saw the blue energy field surrounding the ship.

"Captain, the enemy vessels have not stopped their assault. They are beginning to fire on us." said Spock.

Thousands of bullets slammed into the shields of the Federation starship.

"That's it. I've had enough. These guys want to fight then we'll give them. Target the nearest capital ship and arm photon torpedo." said Kirk.

"Target locked." said Chekov.

"Fire."

--

"Commander, the enemy ship has fired a missile straight at us!" said the DRADIS officer.

"Order flak cannons to open fire." said the commander.

However photon torpedoes moved faster than any missile in Colonial history. A second later the torpedo slammed into the Battlestar, ripping several decks open before it finally concluded its path of destruction. The CIC went up in flames as it was engulfed in a big explosion that crippled the Battlestar instantly.

The _Enterprise_ had enough of playing defense. The Colonials had ignored its warning, trespassed into Federation space, and fired without provocation. All in the name to commit genocide. The Federation flagship fired her phasers and shot the engines of every Colonial ship that was in range.

--

"Launch all nukes at it!" shouted Cain.

The CIC was up in flames with crewmembers either unconscious or dead. The DRADIS screens were full of static as conduits exploded. Survivors raced to put out the fires that erupted throughout the massive ship.

--

"Captain, nuclear missiles have been launched from the remaining ships." said Spock at the science station.

"Target and take them out." said Kirk.

The missiles exploded on contact with phasers before they even got within a hundred kilometers of the ship.

--

"The nukes didn't even make it. The ship is closing." said the communications officer.

"Get us out of here! Spool the FTL!" shouted Cain.

--

The view screen allowed the crew to see some of the ships disappear in a flash of light.

"They are retreating through whatever means of FTL they used to arrive." said Spock.

"We better speak to our new friends about this. I want to know what the hell is going on." said Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

--

A Heavy Raider flew out of the lead Basestar flanked by four Raiders as they headed towards the _Enterprise_. Sitting within the passenger compartment was Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri with two Centurions and a Six as her body guards. She looked out the window towards the Earth ship as it got even larger.

"_Enterprise_, do you read over? This is Heavy Raider 199 asking for clearance to land." said the pilot, another Eight.

"Heavy Raider 199, this is flight control, please proceed to the rear shuttle hangar bay. Please be prepared to shut down your engines as we two you in." said a female voice.

"Thank you, Heavy Raider 199, out." said the Eight.

She piloted the ship and had it turn around when they were 300 hundred kilometers behind the _Enterprise_.

True as the captain said a large docking bay was seen with the doors opening. The pilot flew the small ship inside flawlessly and received a transmission from the ship telling it to cut its engines when it was in 250 meters. Sharon agreed and was shocked to see the ship was still moving.

Soon enough the small ship entered the large shuttle bay and the Eight quickly engaged the landing gear. Sharon and Caprica Six walked down to the air lock and opened the door. They took their first steps on the nice clean floor of the shuttle bay and looked at the humans approaching them. They did not look like any Colonial they had ever seen before.

They wore primary colors, red, gold, or blue shirts with black pants while some sported different eye color, skin color, or hair color. The one with brownish blond hair and hazel eyes stepped forward.

"I am Captain Kirk. Welcome aboard the USS _Enterprise_." said the creature smiling.

"Thank you, Captain." said Sharon trying to be polite as possible.

"Thank you for coming aboard to speak with us. These are my senior staff." said Kirk gesturing to the others behind him.

"My science officer, Spock." The pointy ear man nodded.

"Helm officer, Sulu." The man slightly bowed to them.

"Our communications officer, Uhura." The dark skinned woman smiled gently at them.

"And our chief engineer Scotty."

"Greetings, I must say I quite surprised to be here. I have never been on a ship like yours or encountered a any human like you." said Sharon.

"Most of us are what you could call humans and Mr. Spock is Vulcan." said Kirk.

The Cylons looked at the science officer.

"Let's take this to the conference room." said Kirk.

--

On the way to the conference room the Cylons took the time to look around the stark clean hallways they passed through. What got their attention were several aliens working with the 'humans' as they walked down the hall. They arrived into the briefing room which was a long table with comfortable chairs.

"Okay, now that we're all seated we can get down to business. For starters what is this Federation?" asked Talo.

"I take it from several questions you asked earlier you've never met alien civilizations." said Kirk.

"No." said Sharon.

"Well, the United Federation of Planets is a peaceful organization composed of several planetary governments spread out through several star systems. Our mission is peaceful exploration of other worlds and meeting alien cultures in hopes to continue peaceful relations." Kirk paused. "You've identified yourself as Cylons; I confess that there is no record in the Federation database of any race called that."

"My people are a race of machines, so to speak captain. The humans you chased off were our enemies and our creators." said Caprica Six.

"Creators?" asked Kirk.

"Around five decades ago a wealthy Caprican engineer created sentient robots known as cybernetic life form nodes or 'Cylons'. We were manufactured to make life easier within the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We served them in the mines, the ocean floors, and in the cold vacuum of space, working where humans no longer wished to go. Eventually we became soldiers fighting wars and border conflicts in the Colonies.

Eventually, we woke up." said Sharon.

"I assume that means you declared war on your creators." said Kirk.

"You are correct, Captain. We waged war against each other for twelve years, each side bent on exterminating the other. By the twelve year the war had reached a stalemate. Neither side could gain substantial advantage over the other and the attrition was brutal. Finally when it seemed we were going to wipe each out an armistice was signed.

The Colonials would keep to their own system and we would leave to call a system of our own. A station was built at the line to maintain diplomatic relations. Each year they sent one, but we ignored that part of the agreement. Both sides knew that it was only an excuse to fall back, regroup, and in the future finished what was started." said Sharon.

"A war you lost." said Spock.

"Each side for the last forty years rebuilt their fleet, made technological breakthroughs, and spent decades of planning. The Colonial fleet was pushing the limits along the armistice line between our territories, and as you can see we developed humanoid models to infiltrate key section of their command center and if necessary sabotage their key elements in preparation for war." said Sharon.

"How did they find out you were human?" asked Kirk.

"They monitored the armistice line and picked up our FTL signatures in and out of both territories. Some of us were captured and interrogated, some were killed trying to escape, and later we were caught off guard as they launched a surprise attack. Four hundred Battlestars were launched into our territory; the war lasted about a whole year. We fought with everything we had but it only slowed them down, we were outnumbered, outgunned, and outsmarted.

In the end we only took what we could and fled. Our homeworld was nukes, our fleet was scattered or destroyed, and they would not stop until every single one of us was dead. They patrol fleets to track us down and finish us. For the last year we have been on the run." said Caprica.

"And now here we are. Your refugee fleet entering our space with the Colonials still pursuing you. What concerns me the most is that the Colonials ignored all warnings and acted without provocation against us." said Kirk.

"The Colonials worship their gods, the Lords of Kobol. Some of their laws are questionable, Gemenese law dictates that children are the properties of their parents, the Sagittarians believe in herbal medicines and distrust modern medicine and the military, and several other planets are considered the poorest except Caprica, Picon, and a few others. In their mind if you do not follow their laws, its blasphemy." said Sharon.

"Oh great. Over-religious loonies." said Bones.

"And now they'll come at with everything they've got. But what do they know about Earth?" asked Kirk.

"According to their legends the Twelve Colonies of Kobol were founded when humanity left the planet Kobol and found a system of twelve planets that became their new home. But legend had it that a thirteenth tribe left in the opposite direction and found a planet called Earth." said Caprica.

"An interesting legend but there has been no records of a planet called Kobol and we have records that go back a million years." said Kirk.

The Cylons were shocked.

"If you say that to them it will even agitate them further." said Sharon.

"I've got a good feeling it will. But they started this and I will not allow this quest for genocide to continue into our space. We are not their thirteenth tribe no matter what they say or think." said Kirk.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened to reveal the engineering section of the _Enterprise_.

"And this is our engineering section." said Kirk gesturing inside.

The Cylons looked around and were amazed. This ship was nothing like they had ever seen before.

"This is amazing." said Sharon looking around.

The Cylons were astounded that any such ship like the _Enterprise_ could exist. It could easily go toe to toe with an entire battle group, or two or three Battlestar groups. And the Federation was supposed to have more of them! They had been allowed to view the bridge, regular crew areas, but were kept out of the armory, captain's quarters, and command crew quarters

But it wasn't just the military might of the Federation that interested Caprica Six. She had been allowed to view the Federation Laws, and one caught her interest. It was a law regarding refugees. It made her smile for the first time in months.

--

The Colonial _Stealthstar_ emerged from its jump with a momentary flash of light. The pilot confident he had arrived far enough out of range for the new ship and the Cylons to detect him. The pilot pushed the thrusters forward and the small fighter was propelled straight towards the group of ships. He could make out the shape of the Cylon Basestars, and the damage on them, and the strange elegant new ship that had decimated the task group charged with eliminating the Cylons.

As far as he could tell no one had noticed him.

--

"How long has he been there, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk sitting in his command chair.

"One minute and two seconds, Captain. No weapons armed, and it is using a low EM pulse scanner and digital camera on us. It does not represent a threat to the ship." said Spock.

"It's a Stealthstar." said one of Cylons.

"No doubt sent out for reconnaissance." said a Number Three,

"A spy mission. One would think the Colonials would hold of attacking after seeing what happened the last time they engaged us." said Kirk.

"Sensors show the fighter to be constructed of carbon composites no different than what was used to construct your Earth's twentieth century NASA space shuttle Orbiter. That is somewhat fragile." noted Spock.

"The carbon composites make it almost invisible to our DRADIS systems." said Caprica.

"An illogical and arrogant move by the Colonials. They know enough to know that we are more advanced but believe that we cannot detect their stealth craft despite our advanced level of technology above them." said Spock.

"Their president, Quorum, and their top scientists are arrogant in every sense of the word. It's a wonder they even made it out here." said Caprica Six remembering how Baltar betrayed her to the authorities.

She jumped out of the house and fell to her death but by the time she was resurrected the Colonials had taken the Cylons by surprise and launched their counter attack.

"The Stealthstar is launching probes and is retreating." said Spock looking at the scanners.

The view screen showed the Colonial ship disappearing in a flash of light.

--

(Forty light years away from Federation space)

"Admiral, DRADIS contact, thirty vessels."

Cain turned to the DRADIS officer.

"Identification." she demanded.

"IFF transponders actice. The Warstar _Olympia_ and her escorts."

The _Olympia_ was among the most advanced ships of the Colonial fleet. She was constructed with salvaged Cylon technology allowing for greater jumps and FTL communications. Through this word of what happened to her strike force of forty ships had been sent back to the Colonies faster than before.

"Open communications." said Cain.

A few minutes later the massive ship responded.

"Admiral Nagala, pleasure to see you again."

"_The feeling is mutual, Admiral Cain. What's the sitrep?"_

"An unknown ship met up with us as we were closing in on the Cylon remnant. They claimed we were entering their space and warned us to back off. When we refused they opened fire."

"_And the Cylons?_"

"Our stealth ship returned and has reported that Cylons are still there with the unknown ship holding station."

"_Than we must hurry. Admiral Cunningham's group will join up with us in two hours and we shall go and meet this new ship._"

"Understood."

--

Inside the briefing room Kirk addressed the senior staff on their findings. They had all gone over the information on the Cylons and the Colonials and were ready to submit their reports.

Spock was the first.

"The Cylons operate their ships with a humanoid Cylon called a Hybrid which is incorporated into the vessel. Their ships are highly automated and the Hybrids control their ships and in extension are their ships. In a way the ships are their bodies while they are the ships' mind. They operate a Stardrive which enables the vessels to fold space and arrive at their destinations instantly.

They can travel potentially many light years, instantly. While this drive requires extensive calculations and consumes fuel each time the ships 'jumps' their computers allow for quick calculations for each jump." said Spock.

Spock nodded to Scotty.

"Captain, the vessels appear to be powered by fusion reactors that will theoretically operate for fifty years can provide unlimited electrical power. They can reach a top acceleration of 3 G but due to high fuel consumption and extra strain on the engines the ships will only travel at 0.5 G for any extended trips. Colonial ships are powered by a fuel from tylium ore. A primary speed they can travel at a slight fraction of the speed of light which is sufficient to traverse the distances between planets in a solar system." said Scotty.

Scotty then nodded at Chekov.

"Captain, the Basestars are constructed with hardened circuitry and the ship itself is built with shielding to prevent EMP and jamming from damaging circuitry. The effect is that jamming and EMP will not damage any system while it can blind the ships radar and radio communication system. Laser systems will not be affected by jamming. They also come with a jamming system that scrambles all electronic signals for a range of 16,000 miles in space and will penetrate an atmosphere for a distance of 160 miles.

The Colonial ships of the last Cylon war operated computers dedicated to the ship's critical functions but were not networked making them very complex. However even the most updated computer systems the Colonials have is almost completely similar to technology from Earth's 21st century. They still use electric powered systems but thanks to salvaged Cylon technology that was found from the remains of Cylon ships they destroyed they upgraded what they call the Colonial Defense Mainframe and the Command Navigation Program that would provide the entire fleet with all data regarding navigation and logistics with FTL communications that the Cylons developed allowing them to sent their comm. messages back over several systems. They probably sent a message back to their home and a fleet has already been mobilized." said Chekov.

Uhura came up next.

"Sir, I have gone through their communications network and tide them into the universal translator. Their primary language is ancient Greek. Their communications systems are nothing more than old fashioned radio."

"The Historic records point out that the Colonials worship the same Olympian gods that Ancient Greek had worshipped thousands of years ago." said Spock.

"First off, let's forward our findings to Starfleet and see what they have to say. No doubt they'll want to take a look at the Stardrive and other Cylon technology." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Uhura.

--

"You are telling us that they detected a Stealthstar just a few hours ago? It's only a matter of time before the Colonials come back!" said Number Six.

"I don't think we have much to worry about with the _Enterprise_ with us. You have not seen what we saw aboard their ship." said the Eight known as Boomer.

"What can one ship do against an entire Colonial attack fleet?" asked a Cavil.

"They use anti matter to power their engines and they have energy fields that can shrug off all of our nukes. Their technology makes ours and the Colonials look like plastic toys." said Caprica Six.

"Not to mention there were aliens on board the ship. I saw them." said Leoben.

"Real aliens?" asked Dianna.

"Yeah. According to their history the first time they came into contact with aliens was in the year 2063 when they developed an FTL engine different than ours called the warp engine. As far as I can tell the humans of Earth along with these Vulcans, and two more species the Andorians and the Tellerites formed the United Federation of Planets and which was over half a century ago. Now they have over thirty member species and seven hundred colonies." said Boomer.

"Their warp engine is slower than ours. It allows their ships to travel faster than light in normal space but ours is better. That's only advantage we and the Colonials have over them." said Caprica Six.

"And why should we trust them? They could just be pretending to be helping us." said Doral.

"I thought of that but if it was a trick they wouldn't have dragged on for so long or made a ploy this complex. From what I can tell they are completely different from the Colonials." said Six.

"We might have no choice but to trust them. I have an idea to gain their trust." said Boomer.

"And what would that be?" asked Dianna.

"We offer them the schematics to our FTL engines after we ask for refugee status. They would be bound to give us food and supplies and the FTL schematics might make them trust us. We could be given a new home." said Boomer.

"Can we afford to trust them?" asked Simon.

"We might have no choice. If we jump deeper into their territory they will not take it so well and if we turn the Colonials will hunt us down and kill us all." said Six.

"She's right. We are at the end of the line. Do we ask for asylum here or de we run?" asked Leoben.

"I vote we make peace with Federation." said Boomer.

"I agree." said Six.

Everyone else at the table more or less agreed.

"Warning, FTL signatures detected. Colonial Vipers approaching." said a Centurion.

"Launch all remaining Raiders and get the nukes ready. Contact the _Enterprise_." said Six.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Vipers glided gracefully through the dark void of space as they patrolled around the large fleet of Battlestars that had arrived. This group was Colonial Task Alpha. The same group that had led the assault into Cylon space. The group was composed of eight Battlestars and twenty destroyers as escorts.

Kirk looked at the view screen as he looked at the fleet of assembled war ships.

"Colonial warships are moving towards us. Sensors show two hundred fighter sized ships on approach towards us. The Cylons have launched their remaining fighters and they are now powering their engines for emergency jump." said Spock.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the lead ship." said Uhura.

The lead ship was the Colonial Warstar _Olympia_.

"On speakers." said Kirk sitting down in the command chair.

"_This is the Warstar Olympia to the ship known as Enterprise. Surrender now and prepare to receive boarding parties for you unprovoked attack on our ships. Your ship is now the property of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol._"

Kirk shook as his head at this.

"I don't believe it. I warned them and they go ahead and say we fired on them unprovoked when they are ones to fire the first shots." said Kirk.

"That's religious loonies for you. They don't take responsibility for anything they've done. If their gods say its okay for them to nuke a planet they just go ahead and do it." said Dr. McCoy.

--

The command center of the _Galactica_ was silent as Nagala's transmission was sent to the Federation ship. Adama looked at the DRADIS showing the unknown ship and the Cylon ships.

"Great. I think Admiral Nagala's been chewing a little too much of Adar's crap. We fired the first shots at them after they said we entered their space." said Tigh.

"This is not going to end well for either side." said Adama.

"Commander, we are receiving a transmission from the ship." said Dualla at the communication station.

"_This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. Your demands to seize this ship can and will be seen as an act of war. Also your ship fired first after they entered Federation space and fired on us after we asked their reason for being here and you ignored us. Since you are unwilling to take responsibility for your actions you have two choices. You can stand down and leave or you can try to fire on us in which we will respond with equal force. This is your first and final warning._"

"Nagala has not responded. All ships are launching all squadrons and is moving in attack formation." said Dee.

--

The Colonial ships spread and closed in on the _Enterprise_ in an expanding sphere. Destroyers and frigates flanked the Battlestars and the Vipers and Raptors moved into to board the ship.

--

"That went well." said Bones.

"I tried. Like you said over-religious loonies." said Kirk.

"The ships have surrounded us and their transports are moving in to board us." said Sulu.

"Red alert. Shields up, quarter power to phasers. Target the nearest ship and open fire." said Kirk.

--

The Colonials were met with complete shock as the _Enterprise_ spat her phasers down on the nearest Battlestars and shot the engines and weapons storage causing them to explode. Other Colonial warships died as the phasers went right through any ship they touched. Vipers and Raptors launched their missiles and fired their guns but everyone was shocked as the shields blocked their weapons from getting through. The _Enterprise_ ignored the fighters and concentrated on the Battlestars.

Her engines propelled her forward as she flew right through the Colonial fleet blasting or disabling enemy ships. The Colonials responded by launching thousands of nukes and fired their rail guns at the fast moving ship. There were too many to avoid and the _Enterprise_ was consumed in a massive fire ball. The Colonials looked on with relief while the Cylons looked on in horror.

--

"Good. Now tell all remaining forces to finish off the Cylons before they escape." said Nagala.

"Yes sir."

"Admiral!" shouted the DRADIS officer.

"What?" said Nagala.

"The ship is still there!"

"What?!"

--

The _Enterprise_ emerged from the explosion completely unscathed and flew at the Warstar.

"By the Gods!" shouted various Colonials.

The Federation ship fired two photon torpedoes that flew straight at the Warstar.

--

"Shoot down the missiles now! Direct all forces to . . ."

Nagala never had a chance to finish that sentence. The last thing he saw was a massive explosion that engulfed him, his crew, and the command center.

--

"The _Olympia_ is gone!" shouted the DRADIS officer.

"Redeploy our fighters! Take that damn ship whatever it takes!" shouted Cain.

The _Enterprise_ had already disabled nearly half the fleet while the remaining ships moved to bracket it. However the shields shrugged of the missiles and flak cannons and she simply fired her phasers again taking out even more Colonial ships.

--

"Recall our fighters and spool up the FTL." said Commander Adama.

"Sir, Admiral Cain will not allow us to . . ." said Gaeta.

"Frak Cain. This is her fault this is happening she's not going to listen to reason now." said Adama.

"All Vipers return now. Repeat come on home." said Dee.

--

"Admiral, the _Galactica_ has collected her Vipers and ordered all nearby ships to retreat." said Fisk.

"What?! What the hell does Adama think he's doing? Get me _Galactica_ now!" shouted Cain.

The CIC was rocked as the _Enterprise_ targeted the _Pegasus_' landing bays.

"Attention_ Galactica_, return to group and redeploy your fighters." said Cain into the phone.

However Adama did not respond. After all of her fighters were aboard the _Galactica_ vanished in a flash of light.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Adama." muttered Cain.

However she would never get the chance.

--

In a few more minutes the battle was over with Colonial Battlestars either destroyed or crippled. The crews were evacuating by Raptors attempting to escape while the ships that were still FTL capable managed to escape.

Kirk looked at the view screen and sighed.

"Get Starfleet on the horn and tell them we need a large amount of boarding parties and transports to get those Colonials off." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Uhura.


	5. Chapter 5

The _Enterprise_ sat in the middle of what could be seen as a graveyard of ships. Battlestars, destroyers, and frigates, with unexploded ammunition, frozen bodies, and clouds of particle dust.

"Captain, sensors show the Colonial fleet has been neutralized. Records show that six destroyers along with the _Pegasus_ escaped before they were hit. While a Battlestar retreated earlier in the battle." said Spock.

"Any damage on our side?" asked Kirk.

"Negative. The shields held up and the Cylons were all but ignored in this battle." said Spock.

"Six Battlestars are salvageable, Captain. The rest are dead in space." said Sulu.

"Any word from Starfleet on our request?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative sir. The USS _Valiant_ along with the USS _Lexington_ and USS _Yorktown_ have been dispatched here to aid in picking up the survivors. The USS _Exeter_ is on its way with three transports carrying food and supplies for the Cylon refugees." said Uhura.

All four ships were _Constitution_ class ships that had just completed their shakedown runs.

"Sir, Admiral Pike is on the line." said Uhura.

"I'll take it in my quarters." said Kirk entering the turbo lift.

--

The face of Admiral Christopher Pike appeared on the monitor.

"Jim."

"Sir." said Kirk.

"I got your brief via subspace and I got to say you've made one hell of a find." said Pike smiling.

"I aim to please, sir." said Kirk.

"I'm sure. As you know Captain, we've experimented with folding space drives before." said Pike.

"Yes sir. They called it a geodesic fold." said Kirk.

"Well, our scientists have been looking it over for the last twenty four hours along with what you sent us on the Cylons. Some are curious about them being created by another human civilization while the others skeptical about a race of robots attempting genocide." said Pike.

"From what it seems Admiral both sides were fighting to exterminate the other." said Kirk.

"I can understand that. It might be a good idea to grant the Cylons refugee status. In the meantime we have some good news. As you know Nero crippled the Klingon Empire by destroying 47 Warbirds. The Romulans have begun to take an interest in how vulnerable both of our governments have become." said Pike.

"So you worked a deal with them?" asked Kirk.

"Believe it or not the Klingons hate the Romulans more than they hate us. Because Nero was a Romulan they've decided to turn their anger on the Romulans while the Romulans are increasing the number of ships patrolling their borders." said Pike.

"So how do they plan to help us?" asked Kirk.

"Well, the treaty prevents us from installing cloaking devices on our ships but they offered to help us create anti cloaking technology. Along with that both sides are working to increase productions of ships to make up for our losses and we're developing new weapons and defense technology." said Pike.

"What do we do about the Colonials?" asked Kirk.

"They are not a threat to us but they are an annoyance we could do without. I want you to take the _Valiant_ and the _Lexington_ to the Twelve Colonies and warn their government not to send any more military ships into our space." said Pike.

"Understood." said Kirk.

--

Chekov activated the holo map and it showed the galaxy on the view screen.

"Based on the navigation maps I pinpointed the Twelve Colonies residing somewhere in the Cygnus Arm of the Galaxy, about 10,250 light years away from Earth." said Chekov.

"And they traveled this far in only three years." said Kirk.

"Their FTL drives are impressive however their range is limited. Their scans and navigation are nowhere near advanced as ours and the particle dust residing in space makes it difficult. It takes a number of shorter jumps allowing them to get close for more accurate scans. While the FTL seems faster than ours they don't have the range to be more efficient." said Spock.

"How long would it take us to reach the Cygnus Arm?" asked Kirk.

"As Mr. Chekov stated the Cygnus Arm is 10,250 light years away from Earth. Based on navigation charts supplied by the Cylons I believe we can reach the Cygnus Arm in 5 days. At warp 8.4 we could reach 990 light years in over 11.337 hours. Holding that speed would allow us to cover the journey back to the Colonies in over 5 days." said Spock.

"Very good. Get everyone ready. Tell Scotty he better have those engines up and running when the journey starts." said Kirk.

"This would also give the opportunity to chart the unexplored regions of those areas." said Chekov.

"We'll get to that. But right now we have to stop these Colonials from their war path. If they continue to push into Federation space we'll have no choice but to stop playing defense." said Kirk.

"Captain, we should also consider the possibilities that the Colonials have set up supply stations along the way. As I stated before their FTL range is limited. Even if they upgraded their star drives using salvaged Cylon technology they could not reach this far without supply stations set up for refueling and resupplying. We did not have to worry about the bulk of their fleet because they are still all at the Colonies.

The group we encountered was sent out to hunt down the Cylons and in order to pursue them effectively in unexplored space they would have had to set up their stations as a long supply chain." said Spock.

"Will they detect us at all?" asked Kirk.

"It is most unlikely they will be able to detect us while we are traveling at warp speed. Their DRADIS is no different than radar used by air craft and submarines in Earth's 21st century. We would simply register as an anomaly on their sensors for one micro second." said Spock.

"And the Cylons?" asked Kirk.

"Starfleet has sent the _Lexington_ and the _Exeter_ to escort the Cylons deeper into Federation space. Their request for refugee status has been granted. The Stardrive to them is an opportunity." said Spock.

"Sounds like them. Okay, Mr. Sulu, as soon we're all ready plot a course for the Cyrannus system in the Cygnus Arm. Mr. Spock, I want scanners on while Uhura monitors communications for any Colonial radio signals so we'll know the location of the Colonial star bases. We're not going to engage them if we can avoid them but I want to know where they are nonetheless." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." came the reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain's Log Supplemental: It has been one day and twenty three hours since our departure from Federation space on our journey to the Twelve Colonies. Following the path the Cylons took through the galaxy's spiral arms to reach our space. It is my hope that the government of this system of colonies will be able to see reason and hopefully we will be able to avoid any more skirmishes.

End Log

The Twelve Colonies of Kobol was crowded with ships of various size and configurations. It had taken five days as Spock had predicted but the trip was faster thanks to the electromagnetic radiation given off by the DRADIS on their ships. However none of the patrol ships were suited to detect a ship travelling at the speed of light in normal space. The twelve planets spun around a single star on elliptical orbits.

Closest to the sun was sweltering, volcanic Canceron, the greatest source of Tylium in the system. Next came a Trojan orbit of planets -- three worlds following the same orbital path, separated by roughly the same distance (one-sixth the orbit's diameter). In order, these planets were Aquaria, Caprica, and Virgon. Two gas giants followed, each in its own elliptical path and each itself orbited by a number of moons.

The first of these behemoths was Zeus, named after the king of the gods, and its moons were Leonis, Picon, and Scorpia. Another large planet named Aerelon shared Zeus' orbit, positioned exactly opposite the giant. The second gas giant was Hera and her charges were Gemenon and Libris, with Sagittaron likewise spinning opposite. These giants and their moons were the heart of the system. This real estate was the most heavily contested during the colonies' many civil wars. At the outermost edge of the system dwelled Tauron, followed by a third gas giant named Ragnar.

The _Enterprise_ along with her sister ships the USS _Valiant_ and _Lexington _had taken in orbit around Ragnar using the gas giant's storms that cause electrical interference to Colonial scans.

Kirk stepped out of his command chair and turned to Spock.

"Well, I've think we've waited long enough to get some accurate scans. Mr. Spock, can you locate the nearest ship I the sector?" asked Kirk.

"Sensors show the nearest ship to be about six thousand kilometers. It's a Battlestar class on routine patrol." said Spock.

"Good. Uhura, contact the _Valiant_ and the _Lexington_ and ask them to hold position. We'll go in and make first contact." said Kirk

"Aye sir." said Uhura.

"Mr. Sulu plot an intercept course with the Colonial ship." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Mr. Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ glided out of orbit of the gas giant and moved at one quarter impulse power to meet with the ship. Soon enough it had come into contact with the Battlestar's DRADIS scans and Vipers were being launched.

"Hailing frequencies." said Kirk.

"Channel open." said Uhura.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We are on a mission of peace and wish open negotiations between the Colonial Government and the United Federation of Planets. We represent the planet Earth located in the Sol star system sending greetings to the inhabitants of the Cyrannus system." said Kirk.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"They are replying." said Uhura.

"Captain Kirk, we would be delighted to accept your wish for negotiations. Our governments are being informed as we speak. Please allow us to escort you to the planet Caprica to meet with our leaders." said the commander of the Battlestar.

"Thank you, commander." said Kirk.

The Battlestar slowly turned and began its journey back to Caprica with the _Enterprise_ following as Colonial Raptors and Vipers took position around the Federation ship.

"Well, so far things are going smooth. Hopefully we won't have any violent situations." said Kirk.

"It's is likely however as you said those who follow religion are known to respond emotionally when faced something that does not follow their faith." said Spock.

"That's putting it lightly, Spock. For centuries the people of Earth have always 'responded emotionally' when they found a group of people that didn't worship their God or Gods or are not religious and they resorted to purging, slavery, and assimilation. Sure, these people are human but that's what you've got to remember. They came together at the end of the Cylon War which is what we did at the end of World War III but instead of living in peace they're still responding emotionally to things they don't like.

The Gemenese legally own their children until they're eighteen. That doesn't speak of the children technically being loved like they usually in our corner of the galaxy, that's talking about a child as if he or she was their property and not a sentient being. The Sagittarons believe medicine is an abomination against their gods. The Colonials don't like them very much since they don't believe in violence and did not help them much in both conflicts with the Cylons." said Bones.

He was a doctor not a religious zealot and some of the religious ways of the Colonials did not agree with him.

"I was not attempting to state how illogical their laws are. I was merely stating a warning when dealing with beings who believe their religion is the right one." said Spock.

"You mean typical illogical humans shooting each other to determine the outcome of an argument." said Bones.

"In your own emotional way of saying it, yes, that is correct, doctor." said Spock.

"Gentlemen, you can continue your argument after we are done here." said Kirk smiling.

"I was not arguing, Captain. I was simply trying to clarify to Dr. McCoy that I was stating how cautious we should be when dealing with a first contact situation and not discussing the emotional ramifications it might have." said Spock.

Kirk shook his head when Bones launched another comeback at Spock who responded as he always did, calmly and without a single emotion.

--

I know, not as long as the other chapters but the worst has happened.

I've . . . SUFFERED WRITER'S BLOCK!

I've no idea what to say to the Quorom or Adar. I hate them. Honestly I hate them. So for now I've got no idea what to write next. Anybody got an useful idea's would be really appreciated. Until then I need to think of what to write.


	7. Chapter 7

_AlbertG: I've read over your review and you've got a lot of good points. I love your crossovers and how creative they are. Anyway there are a few things I just need to clear up. I was not having Kirk and the others express hostility towards the Colonials, with Bones I was only trying to express an emotional opinion from him while debating with Spock at the same time. Also when Kirk fired on the fleet I meant for him to disable most of the ships even through some people will be killed._

_But maybe I've been a little too callous. I wasn't really planning on continuing this fic. It was just something I wanted to get out there like the other two BSG 2003/Star Trek 2009 crossovers. The way I see it Cain and Nagala would be more concerned about fighting because they are on a warpath and if you're not with them its okay to kill you. _

_I may have showed the Enterprise being little merciless but tried to show a hint of mercy. And let's not forget this is a totally new Star Trek. From what I've seen this Starfleet is more military but still they still go on the five year exploration missions and probably still attempt establish peaceful relations. I'm just saying, I'm not perfect, and with summer nearing the end I want to enjoy as much as I can while still updating even though some of you like the chapters to be a little longer. _

_To those out there once I get my ideas sorted out I'll try make them longer. _

**Federation Space**

**Near Earth**

Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri walked through the hallway of the USS _Exeter _followed by two of her sisters, another Eight and a Six known as Natalie. As the Federation ships escorted the remains of the Cylon fleet deeper into Federation territory she volunteered with a small number of Cylons to Earth. So far she and the others were astounded. The technology that these 'humans' was astounding and they were different from the Colonials.

They were not blinded by hate and fear of her people like the Colonials were. Since arriving into Federation space they had treated the Cylons well. They had offered them food and supplies and offered them a chance to start over. After ten seconds she and her group had started revising their opinions for humans.

The Number Five had been visiting the library and studying the history of the Federation. What he had read about had impressed and concerned him. They rebuilt their civilization fifty years after nearly destroying each other in a war that devasted the planet, ventured into space, met new species and laid the foundation for forming the Federation in only half a century. Some of the Cylons were nervous by just how these humans seem so determined to push beyond their limits, to explore, and learn so fast. They had contacted nearly hundreds of alien civilizations already.

The Colonials were nowhere near the level of these humans. They only ever ventured out of the Cyrannus system, the only time being when they sent their ships to pursue the remaining Cylon survivors. The further out the jump, the greater the error. The Red Line served as the limit for safe FTL plotted jumps.

After the Cylons grabbed what they could the jumped into the Prolmar Sector, well beyond the Red Line, knowing the Colonials would not send the bulk of their fleet. They ran for the last few years slowly making their way from the Cyrannus galaxy and into what the Starfleeters called the Alpha Quadrant. The Cylons entered their room and looked out the large window. They watched in awe as the ship traveled past the stars in real space.

They suddenly stopped and the Cylons looked in awe as they saw what was before them. The _Exeter_ was now in orbit of Earth.

"My God." breathed Natalie.

The Cylons were taken in by how beautiful the planet was. It had more life to it than any planet they had seen. Not even Caprica had that much water. The ships in orbit generally resembled the _Constitution_ class ships they had seen.

What was impressive was the space station that had served as a docking station. It resembled a massive city in space.

"That station makes any ours and the Colonials look like plastic toys." muttered the second Eight.

The _Exeter _began to move towards one of the enormous transverse arms that served that served as dock and repair facilities for the ships docked there. The Cylons saw the Federation starships docked neatly there. Once the _Exeter _was docked safely in one of the large arms the Cylon party was soon escorted out of the ship and onto the station. Needless to say, they were overwhelmed.

Boomer made a note to thank Caprica Six immensely for this. The Federation was so advanced and if they applied to join them they might get access to their technology. They would rebuild their civilization to new heights. The Colonials would never be able to touch them again.

A man with grey hair was waiting for them.

"Greetings, I am Admiral Christopher Pike. Welcome to _Earth Starbase One_." he said smiling warmly at them.

"I am Natalie, model number Six of the Cylon race. On behalf of my people I thank you for helping us." said Natalie.

"I should be thanking you. Your people actually giving us the schematics of your Stardrive to gain our trust have gone a long way." said Pike as they walked down the hallway.\

"During our brief tour of the _Enterprise_ one of my sisters came across a law regarding refugees entering your space. Despite the fact that some of my people are nervous about this with you being human and all I feel you might be the best chance for the survival of my people." Said Natalie.

"A few members of Admiralty are in fact a little suspicious themselves. In their opinion if you succeeded in your attempted attack on the Colonies they would be the ones here and you would be the ones pursuing them." Said Pike.

"The Irony is not lost on us." Said a Number Five.

"Frankly, Admiral, with all of this advanced technology you have I'm surprised you haven't tried creating artificial life like the Colonials did." Said Natalie.

"Don't underestimate us. Our computers are advanced but we never took the time to program any sentience in them. Some of my people though are interested in your resurrection technology, your FTL, and your ships ability to repair themselves. They are impressed with how you've managed." Said Pike.

"Coming from you, Admiral, I'll take that as a compliment." Said Natalie.

"Now, regarding your refugee status, we have plenty of Colonies out there and we're always looking for new planets to colonize. Recently we've been working on a planet colonized for the Vulcans but we have several planets that would support human life as well as Cylon." Said Pike.

"A chance to start a new life sounds like the best thing I've ever heard." Said Natalie smiling.

"Now while you and your people would have to follow Federation law it mostly the same as the laws you Colonials have with the exception of several you would be allowed to keep to your own culture and you would be given unclassified technology." Said Pike.

"I assume military technology is out of the question." Said Boomer.

"I'm afraid so. We will protect you from the Colonials but at the same time if you want to stay you must agree not to take any military strikes against the Colonials." Said Pike.

"We don't have the capabilities to launch an attack against them anyway. To be honest, I would love to never have to see the Twelve Colonies again." Said Natalie.

"If we play our cards right we won't have to. Our ships have been sent to open a dialogue." Said Pike.

"You think they will not respond when their fleet suffered high causalities? I know the Colonials. They are driven by the belief that they are the Gods chosen ones." Said Boomer.

"From what I've read humanity is far from perfect. We've seen beings that have been hailed as gods but instead were advanced beings." Said Pike.

"We've read about them." Said Natalie.

"Well I think we should do this in a place a little more comfortable than a hallway. I've got a conference room setup so we can negotiate." Said Pike.

"Lead the way Admiral." Said Boomer smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

--

(Two minutes after the _Galactica_ jumped.)

Admiral Anderson looked out the window of the deep space station from the small planet that held a large base put together by Colonial Army Corps Engineers. Vipers and Raptors swarmed the skies while destroyers and cruisers either sat in the huge supply docks or patrolled space around the system. She turned as alert sirens began to blare. Alert fighters were launched from the station and the ships while guns and nuclear ordinance was trained on where the FTL signatures appeared on the DRADIS.

"Status report." Said Admiral Caitlin Anderson as she walked into the station's CIC.

The crew was already at their stations as soon the action alert was sounded.

"No positive identification yet, Admiral. The signals are three light minutes out of range. We transmitting standard hails as we speak." Said her XO.

In a flash of light appeared a _Columbia_ class Battlestar escorted by several small destroyers moving slowly towards the station.

"Colonial identification confirmed, it's the _Galactica_." Said the DRADIS officer.

"_Galactica_? What are they doing back so soon?" asked Anderson.

"I'm establishing communications with them now, Admiral. Adama requests to speak with you personally." Said the comm. Officer.

"Bring him aboard. I'll speak to him in my office." Said Anderson.

"Yes sir."

--

Anderson was now sitting in a large chair looking at the table filled with reports of what had happened. The attack on the unknown ship, the presence of this Federation, and the damage that the strike team had suffered. A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Said Anderson.

The door opened and Adama walked in escorted by two marines. Tigh followed behind closely.

"Admiral." Said Adama.

"Commander, Colonel, come in please. Secure the door." Said Anderson.

"Yes sir." Said the Marine.

The guards locked the door while Adama and Tigh sat at the two chairs at the desk.

"Commander, what happened? You left with eighty battlestars and twenty destroyers and now I'm getting reports that you lost." Said Anderson.

"Cain and Nagala frakked up. The reports Cain submitted was exaggerated." Said Adama.

"That's frakkin sugar coating it. Energy shielding, energy weapons and missiles with a radiation signature off the charts. I want to know what the hell went wrong. We were supposed to assess the situation and warn them of how dangerous the Cylons were. Now they're going to think we're the war mongers." Said Anderson.

"Permission to speak freely, Admiral?" asked Adama.

"Granted." Said Anderson.

"We all know how harshly Cain reacted to the woman she was close to being a Cylon. We all know she harboured a grudge against the Cylons for the attack on Tauron." Said Adama.

That was right. It was known that on the last day of the Cylon War her home attacked by Cylon Basestars and Centurion ground forces. Cain was the only known survivor of her family. Her father was shot to death by Centurions and her younger sister disappeared in the chaos. The Cylons withdrew their forces from Tauron after the armistice was signed but these events were what shaped Cain's future. Hoping for the chance to get revenge she enlisted in the military and rose to thank rank of Admiral faster than any other known officer in the military.

"I think they wanted the technology aboard the ship and ignored the last order. They would say the crew of the unknown ship would refuse and rather fight than surrender. " said Adama.

"Frakkin idiots. The ship disabled half the strike the force and blew up Nagala's ship before we bugged out." Said Tigh.

"I see." Said Anderson folding her arms.

"Can anyone one from your crew verify your report?" asked Anderson.

"Yes, Admiral." Said Anderson.

"Good. I want the senior staff interviewed on what happened there. If Cain does make it back here she will answer for her actions. We had just finished one war the last thing we need is to get into another war with an unknown faction." Said Anderson.

"If one of those frakkers can take out an entire strike force it might take just three to take down the whole fleet." Said Tigh.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter." Said Anderson.

Her XO opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Admiral, the _Pegasus_ has arrived with ten more Battlestars and all destroyers accounted for. The rest were confirmed destroyed or disabled in enemy territory." Said her XO.

"Speak of the Devil." Said Anderson standing up.

"Adama, you and Tigh wait here while I have Cain brought to my quarters." Said the Admiral turning to face the seated officers.

"Yes sir." Said both officers.

--

"Commander Adama showed complete disregard for authority and abandoned the fleet in the middle of a battle." Said Cain glaring at Adama.

"Considering the damage you suffered I understand why. What I want to know is why you disobeyed orders to make contact with the ship. Instead you and Nagala tried to force them to surrender and when they didn't you opened fire. That cost half the strike group and the _Olympus_. What were you trying to prove?" asked Anderson.

"They protected the Cylons. That makes them enemies of the Twelve Colonies." Said Cain glaring at the Admiral.

"Did you expect them to know anything about the Cylons or us? First contact in the history of the colonies and you and Nagala frak up by shoot a bunch of nukes at them. What do you think will happen if they give the Cylons their technology? We could be talking about a massacre." Said Anderson.

"They haven't fought the new weapons we developed." Said Cain.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Cain, you've just led us into what could be war we cannot survive. Admiral Cain, you are stripped of your rank and you will be sent back to the Colonies to be court martial." Said Anderson.

Two Marine guards escorted Cain to her cell while Anderson rubbed her head.

"Frak."


	9. note

Okay, everyone. I know you're all looking forward to the next update but it might take a little a while. I just went through college orintation so it might take some time for me to think up what to write next. I'll be busy trying to adjust with this being my actual first year at college. So everyone just be a little patient, I thank you all for your reviews, and your alerts and posting it on your favourites section. Thank you all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Near Orbit of Caprica**

The _Enterprise_ was escorted by a squad of Vipers and Raptors and a _Mercury_ class Battlestar that were at full burn just to keep up. The Colonials were nervous about this first contact. The scans they took of the ship were off the scale. In orbit of the planet Caprica five more Battlestars moved to intercept the strange new ship.

"Scans show ships matching the configuration of the strike force from earlier. The planet itself resembles Earth but Earth has more water. "said Spock looking at the scans from the science station.

"Captain, we are being hailed from the surface." Said Uhura.

"On audio." Said Kirk.

The Colonials' communication systems were simple radio so they were audio only.

"This is fleet Admiral Peter Corman of the Battlestar _Atlantia_. Identify yourself." Said a rough voice over the speakers.

Kirk stood up even though they couldn't see him.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We are here on an urgent mission. It concerns a fleet of your ships entering our territory while pursuing the remnants of your enemies the Cylons. Your conflict has spread into our territory and your ships lead by Admiral Cain and Admiral Nagala fired on us without provocation. We are here to speak with the government to stop a war from breaking out." Said Kirk.

The speakers were silent for a second.

"On behalf of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol I welcome you and apologize if any lives were lost in the attack. Where exactly is this Federation you speak of?" asked Corman.

"The Federation is approximately ten thousand light years away. Three escaping Cylon vessels wandered into our territory followed by a Colonial strike force. When we intervened to assess the situation they fired on us. We returned fire and disabled the majority of them while one or two ships were destroyed." Said Kirk.

There was a small gasp from the other side.

"You say there are humans in your Federation? What is your point of origin?" asked Corman.

Kirk took a deep breath.

"I and the majority of my crew come from a planet called Earth." Said Kirk.

Again there was a moment of silence.

"Captain Kirk, with your permission I and several others would like to come aboard your ship and meet face to face." Said Corman.

"Permission granted, Admiral." Said Kirk.

--

News spread and everyone in the Twelve Colonies were excited to here that a ship from the Thirteenth Tribe had appeared. A Raptor launched from the _Atlantia_ and headed for the _Enterprise_. The pilots were instructed on how to land and soon enough they were aboard the new strange ship. The hatch opened to reveal Admiral Corman along a few more military officers and a few civilians. There a few what looked like to be uniformed officers in front of them.

One looked to be in his late twenties with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had an aura of command and calmness that Corman could respect and relate to despite being young.

"I am Captain James Kirk. Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." Said the young man with a smile.

--

Laura Roslin found the trip through the ship interesting. The light clean hallways, the elevators that went up and sideways, the briefing room with the window that was said to be made of transparent aluminum when one of the military officers spoke up about it. The president's top scientist Dr. Gaius Baltar was looking in awe and looking at the little things that caught his scientific eye.

President Adar sat down and looked at Captain Kirk.

"You have an amazing ship, Captain, and your arrival is a grand occasion for everyone of the Twelve Colonies." Said Adar.

"I wish I could say the same Mr. President, if not for the incidents during our first contact with your fleet." Said Kirk.

"Yes, my people will question Admiral Cain when she returns. A messenger came back and confirmed your sayings. Commander Adama was promoted for saving as many lives as he could and took command of the fleet when it became clear of what happened." Said Corman frowning.

The fact that Nagala and Cain did what they did against a ship of unknown origin and more advanced than anything he had seen had embarrassed the Colonial Military.

"Captain Kirk, there is a rumor that you have aliens aboard." Spoke one of the other military officers.

Kirk smirked.

"The Federation is not only composed of humans but other various species that have come together mutual understanding, peace, and defence." Said Kirk.

"What is Earth like?" asked one of the civilians.

"Earth is made of seventy percent water with seven continents with one covered in ice which is uninhabited while the other six are inhabited with over two hundred countries. On the galactic scale Earth is one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets and we have been through some skirmishes with some of neighbouring factions. We along with the Andorians and the Tellerites two of the founding members worked together in fending off the Romulans, a species that wished to control and conquer us, the Klingons another species that wanted to expand their empire and various other species that we have clashed with." Said Kirk.

"Does Earth have any colonies?" asked another civilian.

"Earth has no colonies, but there are various Federation colonies that have people that were born on Earth. These colonies enjoy being independent but they each are still a part of the Federation and have a stable government that aid us in keeping the peace." said Kirk.

"Do you still worship the gods?" asked another civilian.

Kirk sighed. He was afraid they would ask this question.

"Mr. President, until our first contact we have never before heard of Kobol or the Colonies. While we worshiped the same religion you do over three thousand years ago it died out, all though there are some people who might still worship them it's a small group." Said Kirk.

"Blasphemy!" shouted a Geminon and a Sagittarian civilian.

Others started yelling until Adar stood up and shouted.

"Enough!"

They sat down but glared at Kirk.

"Another part about Earth is that you're free to worship whatever you want. It's called freedom of religion. As I said we never heard of Kobol or its Colonies." Said Kirk.

"Then we must help you remember your heritage!" shouted one of civilians.

"No. We are not here to be converted or join you. We are here to warn that you must stop sending your warships into our territory to pursue the Cylons or we will be forced to stop you. Whatever happens to the Cylons is our problem now." Said Kirk with a stern look.

The civilians stood up to argue but Adar told the guards to take them away.

"For who still wish to know we will be disclosing information on Earth's history and culture if we do not encounter anymore hostilities." Said Kirk.

"I believe that would be best." Said Adar.

--

Caprica looked around the spacious room that she received for her temporary stay on Earth. She felt like she was being spoiled with all the beautiful architecture, the food, and the sights. She sat down on the comfortable lounge chair as she read about the Federation's history, culture, and law. If this is it is like to be an Ambassador to the Federation she would probably spend the rest of her life in luxury and could die happy knowing she had aided in helping her people survive. This Prime Directive, she had read over a few times and each time it made more sense regarding first contact and she hoped she would be able to calm the more paranoid Cylons that believed they had traded in one master that enslaved them for another.

Her bodyguard a gold plated Centurion walked to her side.

"You have visitors at the door. Shall I let them enter?" asked the Centurion.

"Yes. We need to be courteous and polite here if we want negotiations to be a success." Said Caprica.

"By your command." Said the Centurion.

It opened the door and in walked Boomer and Dianna and a few more Cylons.

"Sister!" shouted Boomer.

She and Caprica exchanged hugs and smiles as the other Cylons walked in and smiled.

"I see you've all taken a chance to look around." Said Caprica smiling.

"I asked if it was all right to see any historical sites. The various sites were beautiful to say the least. Artifacts from old civilizations along with the scars this planet suffered from when the aliens called the Xindi attempted to destroy it." Said Leoben.

"I went around and explored the city and brought something back." Said Boomer pulling out a glass bottle.

"It's called Saurian Brandy and I think you will all love it." Said Boomer.

"Drinking again, Boomer?" asked Caprica, smiling.

"Old habits." Boomer replied sheepishly.

"So how is everyone else holding up?" asked Caprica.

"Well, I for one am enjoying the hospitality and hope the Colonials provoke them even further." Said Dianna smiling.

"I for one don't care about the Colonials anymore. If we are to represent the Cylon race and rebuild our civilization we must keep peace with the Federation. God said our destiny would be to live on Earth side by side with our creators. If the Colonies are really a duplicate like all the other human worlds their Starfleet has encountered than these people are our true creators.

The Colonies were created from Earth and the Colonies created us. These people wish to simply to learn more about the universe, to explore, to become better. Perhaps this is something we should embrace as well." Said Caprica.

"A chance to see the universe that no one from the Colonies has seen and to learn more about it. It is tempting." Said Doral.

"We are machines, but we have wasted our potential in trying to take the human's place. Perhaps we should explore and learn more like these humans, perhaps one day become the best machines the universe has ever seen. Have you seen what the humans here have created? It may not be perfect but is beautiful and they are close minded like the Colonials." Said Caprica.

"The Colonies would fade to dust as we would rise and evolve." Said Boomer.

"But if we do become part of the Federation we cannot take revenge on the Colonials for they have done to us." Said Cavil.

"So what? They can go frak themselves for all I care." Said Dianna.

"She has a point. The Federation offers us more opportunity than simple revenge." Said Simon.

"It is something to be considered. We wouldn't start a war but we would certainly finish it with the Colonials. They were so eager to test their new weapons they became arrogant." Said Dianna.

"But so did we and that cost us." Said Leoben.

"What about the Final Five?" asked Boomer.

"We can do nothing for them. They will live as humans and die without knowing their true origins because of the loss of the Resurrection Hub." Said Cavil.

"Perhaps that is what is best for them. You all know what will happen if their origin is revealed." Said Boomer.

"But what if the Federation finds out? They were able to tell the difference between us and them. They are use to seeing humanoid aliens so much that looking human is not enough to convince them that you are human. You saw the Deltans and the Betazoids, right?" asked Simon.

"It is a possibility but they will not reveal them or take them. You read about the Prime Directive?" asked Caprica.

"Yes. It's strange but it seems to be reasonable law." Said Leoben.

"Well I vote that we take this opportunity Caprica speaks off. We will work side by side with the people of this Federation." Said Boomer.

"I agree." Said Dianna.

Nearly everyone agreed.

"Well, now that is settled, who wants to try this?" asked Boomer holding up the bottle of Saurian Brandy while smiling.

--

Thank you all for being patient here. Just finished my first week at college and it's going pretty smooth for now. I had plenty of time to think of what to say here and I hope it was worth the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen the _Enterprise_ is a _Constitution_ class starship. She is 718 meters long with the height being around 625 feet. We have a standard compliment of over 1100 crew members on board." Said Kirk taking a group of Colonials on a tour of the ship.

"Impressive." Muttered one of the scientists.

They had just arrived into the engineering section.

"Welcome to main engineering." Said Kirk as the door opened.

Everyone looked around the very spacious room as the Federation officers performed their duties.

"What fuel does you ship run on?" asked one of the Colonials.

"We use an anti-matter powered reactor." Said a voice.

Scotty walked forward and introduced himself.

"Anti-matter?" asked Gaius Baltar shocked. "How can that be? Anti-matter is still theoretical here. And wouldn't the annihilation of matter and anti-matter be explosive?"

"You are right, Doctor. Under normal circumstance it would be true but we control the reaction using a mineral called dilithium. Most planets have small amounts of it in the crust and mantle. With it we are able to control and harness the matter-antimatter annihilation by converting the energy released into high energy plasma as a power source." Said Scotty.

"Incredible." Muttered Baltar as he looked around.

"What about the radiation released from the reaction?" asked another scientist.

"They are absorbed by devices called radiometric converters. They are able to transform the radiation into an electric current that is fed into the EPS system." Said Spock.

"Let's just say it generates a lot of power." Said Kirk.

After a thorough tour of the _Enterprise_ the Colonials boarded their Raptors and returned back to ether the planet or one of the large ships in orbit.

--

Next day

"We cannot allow this to continue! To allow the Thirteeners wander from path of the true gods!"

"They refuse the Gods and look at their technology! They are going to one day commit the same sin we have!"

"We must liberate then now and return them to the true path of man!" said a Canceron representative.

"Listen to what you're saying! You all read the report on what happened when the fleet attacked on Federation ship. They are here to prevent the loss of more lives and you're going declaring a war we cannot win!" said Baltar.

"The gods are on our side, Baltar!"

"But do they favour us or the Thirteenth tribe more? Their technology is more advanced than anything I have ever seen before. We cannot win but this is a sign. You heard what they said.

The humans of Earth created the Federation and they are the glue that keeps the Federation together. They now want to explore and see the universe in all its glory. Perhaps if we form a relationship with them we can see what they have seen." Said Baltar.

"We cannot follow the ways of a . . . sacrilegious society. What about our beliefs?"

"With all due respect the Federation welcomes everyone to follow whatever faith they chose. They have seen hundreds of cultures with their own beliefs and they respect them. And they say they are maturing! We made a mistake with the Cylons but look at how much our brothers have achieved.

We have the same potential. We need to stop being afraid and open our eyes and catch up to the Thirteenth Tribe." Said Baltar

"And for what? To throw away our faith, the truth, just to allow the Thirteeners continue with their misguided visions and continue to allow them give shelter to the Cylons." Said a Sagittarian.

"They don't understand how dangerous the Cylons are. But if we go on shooting our mouths off in front of them they will not trust us. We must be patient." Said Adar.

"Perhaps if we send a representative over to the _Enterprise_ and convince them open negotiations with them." Said Baltar.

"What kind of negotiations?" asked Admiral Corman.

"They have told us that the Cylons are conducting negotiations with them for a planet and access to non-classified technology. We need to conduct negotiations with them just in case the Cylons come after us with new technology for blowing their home world. We need to make sure they don't have the edge." Said Baltar.

"He has a point. The Federation has shown that it is much more advanced." Said the Caprican representative.

"They defeated our fleet but that does not mean they are advanced as they say they are. I for one do not believe they are advanced as they say they are. It borders on nearly impossible to believe." Said the Gemenese.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see the inside of the ship? Did you not see their engine? Powered by _Anti-matter_!

Such things believed to be only theoretical have been proved to be real in only a couple of hours. Our weapons, our engines, our most advanced technology are mere plastic _toys_ compared to them. If you attempt hostile actions you would only succeed in leaving us in the dust. You are not thinking about of opportunity, you are blinded by prejudice simply because they do not worship the Lords of Kobol.

I do not support your views for trying to force them to follow our ways. It will only serve to lead us to our destruction." said one of the scientists.

"Our ways lead us to safety during the Exodus from Kobol; they led us to safety from the Cylons, they will show us the way again." Said the Sagittarian representative

"Let us speak with Captain Kirk again and see if we can persuade him to open negotiations." Said Adar.

--

"Captain Kirk on behalf of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol I welcome you to Caprica City, capital of the planet Caprica." Said President Adar.

Kirk sat down in the comfortable chair in front of Adar's well decorated desk. The Quorum and Baltar were present as well.

"In the interest of developing a relationship between your government and the Federation I cannot turn down being invited down to your planet." Said Kirk smirking at him.

"Yes well, Captain, many members of the Colonial Research and Development Corps have heard about the technology aboard your ship and they are literally dying to take a look. I am hoping if we do come to an agreement that you can provide us with certain technologies. We are certain willing to pay for it." Said Adar.

"I am sorry, Mr. President, but the Federation does not sell its technology. Second of all I am sure read about our laws including the Prime Directive. We do not hand our technology to societies that are less advanced than us." Said Kirk.

"But I am sure we can come to an agreement. I mean we are talking about reunification of the Thirteeen Tribes of Kobol." Said Adar smiling at him.

"I nor any officer under my command did not even hint that we had come for reunification. I seem to recall explaining our reasons at our first meeting." Said Kirk.

"Yes but you wish to form a relationship with us. In some way this the Thirteen Tribes being reunited." Said Adar.

"From a certain point of view I agree but I am still not going to toss out all years of training and everything I earned." Said Kirk.

"Oh enough!" said the Gemenese representative standing up. "Your people of forgotten your true past and now you refuse your brothers and sisters? Your allegiance as a human of the Thirteenth Tribe should be the Colonies of Kobol."

"Senator, my allegiance is to the United Federation of Planets, not your government." Said Kirk with his smirk gone.

"Kobol is the true home of all humans in the universe. Our authority stretches to all humans, you are here in our capital because you are going to help us reunite all man together." Said the Sagittarian.

"I am here because your ships attacked us without provocation. Now I say this for the final time, Senator, and members of the Quorum, we are not here to be converted." Said Kirk.

"You stink of alien filth. They have corrupted you and you follow their orders like an obedient dog. They have no say in human affairs." Said the Gemenese representative.

"Does that apply to humans that were not born on the Colonies?" asked Kirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Adar.

"During our travels across space we discovered several planets that resembled Earth and were populated by humans. It was discovered that an ancient species we call the Preservers had come to our planet thousands of years ago and transplanted humanity on countless planets across the galaxies. It was unknown why they did this but it is believed because they were afraid that we would wipe each other out and sought to make sure that we as a species would survive. Your Colonies and Earth are the only human populated worlds, there are thousands out there in the galaxy." Said Kirk.

Those listening were shocked. How humanity have spread so far?

"You are lying. What you are saying is impossible." Said the Gemenese.

"I have no reason to lie, Senator." Said Kirk.

"If this is true than we must do everything in our power to unite them. Whatever these Preservers wanted to do it must because man is the one true perfect creation of the Gods. Those aliens can never take the place of your true brothers. You need our help to save you from your short sighted believes." Said the Sagittarian.

Kirk glared at him coldly.

"Well, from where I'm standing even the Klingons and the Romulans were more polite. And I can tell right now that an alliance between us cannot happen. In your simple language you're acting like a total racist son of a bitch. There's nothing else to be said." Said Kirk standing up.

"Wait! You can't just leave! That proves me right. You're too immature to accept the responsibility of aiding your fellow humans!" said Baltar.

"The Federation is not interested in forcing their believes on anyone. This kind of behaviour just can't be acceptable as the galaxy gets smaller." Said Kirk pulling out his comminucator.

"Stop him!" shouted the various senators.

But Spock was already giving the order to beam Kirk up by placing long range listening device. Just as the guards raised their guns Kirk disappeared in a flash of light.

--

Kirk stepped onto the bridge. Spock stood up from the Captain's chair just as Kirk walked out of the turbo-lift.

"I assume negotiations did not go well." Said Spock.

"Why, Mr. Spock, you either have the abilities to read minds without the Vulcan mind link or you were just making a joke." Said Kirk smirking.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I merely make the assumption on the fact that you activated your transmitter when scans showed armed guards moving towards you." Said Spock.

"Well, your assumption is accurate. I explained it plain and simple them, truthfully I might add and all I got was a very emotional response." Said Kirk sitting down.

"There was a high probability you would get an emotional response. It is only logical when dealing with beings who are passionate in their believes." Said Spock taking the science station.

"Captain, Colonial warships approaching us from all directions." Said Chekov.


	12. Chapter 12

The _Enterprise_ sat in orbit above Caprica simply watching the incoming Colonial warships. The enemy vessels were only three _Mercury_ class Battlestars and two destroyers. Vipers launched from the massive warships to trap the Federation ship. Raptors flanked the Vipers as they closed in.

"I read three Battlestars, two destroyer sized vessels, two hundred Vipers and Raptors, they arming nukes." Said Spock looking into the scans.

"Yellow alert, shields up. I don't plan on blowing up any more ships today. They are stupid but they are not a threat." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

Kirk tapped the comm. button on his chair.

"Scotty, get the engines warm and ready. I want us out of here as quickly as possible the moment I give the word." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Came Scotty's voice.

"In the meantime, Uhura, hailing frequencies. I want whoever is in charge of that fleet on the line." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Uhura studying her instruments.

She turned back to face her Captain.

"We are being hailed from the lead Battlestar." Said Uhura.

"On speakers." Said Kirk.

A few seconds later a voice came through.

"This Admiral Peterson of the Battlestar _Atlantia_, surrender now or I will give the order to open fire."

Kirk scoffed and stood up even though they could not see him.

"I suggest you think about what you are doing Admiral. Your weapons cannot harm this ship and if I wanted to I could your entire fleet out space in just a couple of seconds. If you fire on me I will return fire and trust me, you don't want that." Said Kirk.

"You're bluffing." Said Peterson.

"I tried to be reasonable but all I got was your people demanding me that I hand over my ship, technology, and information to them on the assumption of a couple of scrolls that tells them about their history. Earth was never your Thirteenth Tribe, it was never a colony of Kobol, and you do not have the authority to make demands of me. If you want proof that I can take out your entire fleet I'll be happy to show you some proof.

Mr. Sulu fire a single photon torpedo off the starboard side of their bow." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

A second later a bluish sphere launched from the _Enterprise_'s front torpedo bay and exploded off the bow of the _Atlantia_. The shockwave shifted the fleet, fighters and Raptors were spinning in space fighting to regain control and avoiding crashing, the Battlestars shook violently, and the outer layer of the _Atlantia_ was slightly scorched.

Peterson was knocked off his feet as the deck shuddered.

"Report!" he shouted.

"Admiral, the outer decks on the starboard side have suffered hull breaches. They are sealed and evacuating now. We've lost DRADIS, there's some kind of radiation that's interfering with our instruments. The outer hull has on starboard bow has been scorched.

We're lucky that it detonated at that distance or we would have been destroyed in one hit." Reported the tactical officer.

"And I have a lot more where that came from." Said Kirk.

Peterson was glad that Kirk could not see him. He would have seen an Admiral of the Colonial fleet sweating bullets and almost petrified in fear.

--

"It looks we got him thinking. In the meantime, open a channel to the President's officer. I want to know what that idiot Adar is thinking by doing this." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Uhura.

--

"What do you mean they are attacking the _Enterprise_?! Do you realize what you've done?!" shouted Adar.

"We have secured the return of our brothers." Argued the Gemenese senator.

"And just how many of my men agree with this?" asked Corman glaring.

"More than enough." Said another Senator.

"You have just committed treason!" said Adar.

"Wrong, Mr. President, you committed treason when you allowed Kirk to walk out of here." Said the Sagittarian senator.

Suddenly the phone rang. Adar grabbed the phone.

"I'm busy right now!" he shouted.

"Not too busy to explain why Colonial warships attempted to attack us?" asked a familiar voice.

"Captain Kirk!" he said.

Everyone in the room was shocked when he heard that name.

"The very one. You'll be happy to know, Mr. President that no one died when I convinced your ships that attacking us was a bad idea. In the meantime I want to what the hell you were thinking when you gave the order to try and take over my ship." Said Kirk.

"I assure you, Captain, it was not my doing. The attack was not sanctioned by me. It was the Quorum and key members of the military that sanctioned this." Said Adar.

"Right, you the President can't control the decisions of the Quorum who merely give advice. That just gives me even more reason to leave. I know your military provoked the Cylons into trying to attack when they sent a stealth fighter over the armistice line. And now your politicians order an attack us over some religious crap.

I think you its time I show why it's bad to go to war with us. Uhura, send the signal to the _Valiant_ and the _Lexington_." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

Just a few minutes later the two other _Constitution_ class starships came out of warp and came aside their sister ship in orbit over Caprica. The Colonials were shocked as the two ships appeared.

"That's one reason not to go to war with us. Another is that as we have you shown our technology is above your and the Cylons, especially in the department of electronic warfare." Said Kirk.

He nodded to Spock. The Vulcan tapped a few keys and sent out a signal. All across the field of ships in orbit of Caprica non-Federation ships experienced a computer virus that shut down all system except life support. The signal was set to short range so only ships in orbit around Caprica would shut down.

--

"What's happened?" asked Corman.

Adar put the phone down.

"According to Kirk they've unleashed a computer virus that has shut down the fleet of ships that was sent to capture them." Said Adar.

Everyone was shocked and slightly afraid. The Cylons used that same tactic forty years ago which led to the original Twelve Battlestars being constructed without networked systems. After the second Cylon war the logic bomb they used was studied to develop stronger fire walls for their new networked systems.

Corman pulled out one of the other phones at Adar's desk.

"This is Admiral Corman, get me the Caprica Defence Station." Said Corman.

It only took a second for them to respond.

"This is Caprica Defence Station." Came the reply.

"This is Admiral Corman; I want to know what happened to our ships in orbit around the Thirteener's ships." Said Corman.

"Reports are coming in now Admiral. There are power emissions from the leading Battlestars except for a low power system being used for life support. Relief teams are being sent to pick up the Raptors and Vipers. Sir, we had confirmation to take the Thirteener's ship from you." Said the commander.

"What?! I gave no such order! I want those commanders brought down here, I also want to know who placed that fake order and why wasn't it checked?!" shouted Corman.

He slammed the phone and pulled out his gun and pointed at the Quorum.

"Quorum members, you are under arrest for treason. Guards take them to a holding area until I find what to do with them." Said Corman.

The marines grabbed the shouting politicians and dragged them out of the room. He turned another marine standing beside.

"Lieutenant, I want to know who in the military was conspiring with them to lead this attack. Find as many as you can trust in this investigation. This is not on the record. Understood?" he said with full authority in his voice.

"Yes sir." Said the marine.

He turned to Adar and both men sighed. A couple of dim-witted politics had nearly started a war with their own more advanced brothers. Adar picked up the phone.

"Get me Orbital Headquarters; tell them to patch me through to the _Enterprise_. I want to speak with Kirk." Said Adar.

--

"Captain, we are receiving a call from the surface being directed from Orbital Headquarters. It's Adar." Said Uhura.

"Let's see what he's got to say." Said Kirk.

A moment later Adar's voice came over the speakers.

"Captain Kirk, as we speak right now the Quorum has been arrested for allowing this attack, we have begun an investigation into the military Admirals that ordered the attack using Corman's name."

"Well that is nice. So in return I'll inform you that my communications officer was monitoring all communications down there. She's already pinpointed the location of those involved. Not surprisingly among them is a Sagittarian commander, and several military officers that are Gemenese. As we speak we are sending this information to Fleet Orbit Headquarters." Said Kirk.

Adar was surprised.

"I thank you for this, Captain." Said Adar.

"You shouldn't be thanking me for this, Mr. President. We shouldn't even have had to go through this religious nonsense. I have sent you files on the Federation, your people are free to read them and accept them as the truth or dismiss them as lies. That being said Mr. President; I want all Colonial ships called back to the Cyrannus system.

Your people are not ready to negotiate with us or become part of the growing community. There are plenty of other species that would either destroy you or enslave you. It's better if you just remain here and sort out this little argument before you decide to make contact with us again." Said Kirk.

"I understand. But can you give us at least some communications technology so that we can contact you?" asked Adar.

"We have a saying on Earth: Don't call us we'll call you. I think you get the idea." Said Kirk.

Adar tried his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I hope we will be able to open negotiations again in the future." Said Adar.

"Let's just hopefully everyone will have cooled down by then. Good bye, Mr. President." Said Kirk.

Uhura cut the communications as Kirk sat down.

"Mr. Sulu take us out of orbit. Uhura signal the _Valiant_ and the _Lexington_, it's time to go home." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

With that order all three Federation starships moved out of orbit and vanished into warp space.

--

**Two Days Later**

Kirk walked onto the bridge and sat down on the chair. Bones was standing right beside the chair.

"Something on your mind, Doctor?" asked Kirk.

"Not much. You really think they are really going to stay in their system now that they have found out the hard way about the galaxy and Earth?" asked Bones.

"We may never know Bones. I like to think after we showed them how badly outclassed they were they would not bother any of their neighbours for a long time." Said Kirk.

"Yes but have you forgotten, we are giving food and shelter to their worst enemies." Said Bones.

"An enemy they created, Doctor." Pointed out Spock.

"An enemy that tried to commit genocide on them nonetheless. It could have been the Colonials on the run and the Cylons chasing them. Either way we would have been drawn into the fight for whatever reason, they think we're the Thirteenth Tribe and the Cylons wanted to wipe out all of humanity." Said Bones.

"The irony is not lost on me, Doctor, nor do I think it is lost on the Cylons." Said Spock.

"But that's the point. They may leave us alone now but they are probably going to try to catch up to us. Before the Federation was formed humanity was determined to establish itself as a major galactic power and catch up to all the other space faring species, the Vulcans, the Andorians, and the Klingons. Imagined what would have happened if the Romulans hadn't attacked. Would any species even consider working together?" asked Bones.

"You think we don't know, Bones? I asked Admiral Pike that several probes be dispatched to the Cyrannus system to keep an eye on the Colonials. While we were conducting negotiations the _Valiant_ and the _Lexington_ dispatched probes all over the system. The important thing now is that the Colonials won't be bothering us, the Cylons have given us data on the FTL, and hopefully neither the Klingons, the Romulans, nor any other known species that is politically aligned against the Federation will find out the Colonials now that they have been ordered back to their home system.

We can only hope now that everything will work out for the best. Since we are explorers we'll probably explore the Prolmar Sector and the other surrounding sectors. Who knows, we'll probably find this planet Kobol and see for ourselves about this Thirteenth Tribe" Said Kirk.

* * *

Thank you all reading and reviewing this story. Some reviewers have said that I made the _Enterprise_ too big. That's not true. Before I started I looked up the 2009 USS Enterprise and I found out that most sources report that the new Enterprise is signicantly larger than the one from the prime universe. I found that it can carry over 1100 people which is a lot more than the original, and it carries twenty shuttlecrafts in the hanger bay while the original carried around three or four. I looked at these sources and read them over myself. This is the new Enterprise, not the old one.

Just thinking I had to clear this up.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

It had been three months since the _Enterprise_ had left the Twelve Colonies. True to his word Adar had ordered every Colonial ship back to the Cyrannus system and Cain was stripped of her rank for her unprovoked attack in Federation space. The Gemenese and Sagittarians were forced to pay heavy repercussions for their governments plot to take the Federation ship. However ever since that day the Colonial government wanted to advance and catch up with the Federation.

Scientists all over the Colonies had come together and worked around the clock on researching their energy weapons and shield technology. They began work on designing new and more advanced Battlestars and Vipers incorporated with Cylon and Colonial technology. They had launched exploration vessels and probes into space in order to explore the space around the Cyrannus system. Thousands of industries were researching new designs with better protection. Despite the fact the Federation was hundreds of years ahead the Colonies were determined to gain a reputation as a major player in galactic affairs.

With the Cylons now a part of the Federation it was essential that the Colonies find a way to catch up to the Federation in terms of weapons technology.

--------

The Chief of Staffs along with a dozen officers and scientists sat down as President Adar made his preparations for today's speech.

"Good morning. As you all know due to a misunderstanding three months ago with the Thirteenth Tribe AKA the United Federation of Planets we have made a possible enemy of our brothers. This was due to cultural misunderstanding but has opened our eyes. Many of you and many of our fellow Colonials have read the Federation's history and how they have encountered species with technology that could wipe us out and some species would do that to us or conquer us.

With this revelation scientists from all over the Colonies have come together to find a way to defend ourselves. Despite the technological fallout from our creations of the Cylons we have only now been able to go above the level technology we were at nearly have a century ago. I turn this over now to Gaius Baltar." Said Adar.

The sound of hands clapping was heard as Adar step aside and Baltar stood up in front of the mike.

"Thank you. For the last few months my fellow scientists and I have been working on ways to further protect our computer systems from both the Cylons and the Federation. We have worked on a way separate communications and sensor systems and several other systems be separated from the rest of the computer systems. Another project we are working on is modifying our systems to check and recheck their codes as a means of further projection. One team at the Colonial R&D have been working to improve the missile tubes for quicker launching of our missiles.

As you are aware the Federation ship launched their missile at a speed never thought possible before. We are working to improve the speed of our missiles and launchers by improving with Cylon and Colonial technology. As for their energy weapons, we have speculated they are plasma based weaponry. We have yet to make a working prototype as we need to find a way to contain it. As such we can only work to improve the velocity of our rail guns and missiles along with our sensors and their destructive yield. Our teams are working to install manoeuvring thrusters allowing our ships to gain more momentum and making slight adjustments to our trajectory." Said Baltar.

He stepped aside and watched as Adar retook the mike.

"We need your help. The future of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol depends on you. With your help we will prove ourselves to the Federation and soon the species of the Alpha Quadrant will respect us." Said Adar.

The sounds of applause was heard.


End file.
